When The Past Comes Back
by Itachiluver123
Summary: An article writer needs to do an interview with Rob Dyrdek to keep her job but she doesnt want to. She knows him and the Fantasy Factory crew and doesnt want to face them after an incident a few years before. WHat will happen when she reconnects with them? Rated for Language and Themes.. ScottxOc
1. Chapter 1

**I definently own nothing but my character and the plot**

I sighed as I walked up to the Fantasy Factory, laptop in the case thats hanging off of my shoulder and a piece of paper in my hand, displaying the address.

I ran a hand through my waist-length black hair as I asked myself, "How did I get into this mess again?" I shook my head and glared at the ground. "Oh, right. My editor hates my guts and wants me to suffer."

_2 Hours Earlier_

I had just walked into the editor of 'Its All About The Wheels' office. I adjusted my thick, black rimmed glasses and messed with the hem of my black shirt.

"Miss Cooper, I want you to work on a new piece. Something different from what you normally do. I want you to do a piece on a skateboarder. Rob Dyrdek infact and it better be a great article. Im so sorry to say that this is your last chance to prove that you've got what it takes to work here." He had stated, sarcasm dripping off of the words 'so sorry'.

I nodded and walked back to my desk, sighing as I put my head in my hands.

"I dont do skateboarders. I haven't since what happened years ago. He knows that and of course, he's using it to his own damn advantage, using Dyrdek to make this even harder for me" I sat back in my chair and logged onto my computer.

"Rob Dyrdek," I mumbled, scrolling down, "skateboarder, clothes line, toy line? How come I've never heard of him doing this? He's even on TV for crying out loud." I shook my head and grabbed my keys, turning my computer off and walking out the door, muttering curses.

_Present Time_

I walked to the enterance and opened the glass double doors, taking a deep breath. As I walked in, I saw Chanel look up and smile.

"Hey, welcome to the Fantasy Factory! How may I help you?"

'She doesnt remember me,' I thought, 'good.' "Hi, I wanted to know if I could get an interview with Rob Dyrdek for 'Its All About The Wheels' magazine?"

She put up her index finger.

"Hey, I have someone here to interview you for 'Its All About The Wheels' magazine, do you want me to send her up? Alright, I'll let her know, thanks."

She put the phone down and smiled at me.

"You can head up to his office now."

I nodded in thanks and walked around, looking for his office. When I finally got to his office, he was leaning against the wall, looking at the ceiling.

"Mr Dyrdek?" I asked, hoping he wouldnt remember me.

He turned and looked at me, obviously going to say something before he saw me but when he did, he just stopped. I saw his mouth open and close as he tried to find something to say. His mouth closed a final time and I saw him take a breath.

"Lilly?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fantasy Factory. Only Lilly.**

I looked at him nervously and bit my lower lip, my hands gripping my laptop case.

"Hey Rob, how ya been?" I asked, letting out a nervous laugh.

"I've been alright. How about you? How have you been?" He asked, still looking at me in surprise.

"I've been better although that hasn't been for quite some time."

He nodded and finally snapped out of whatever he was in. He smiled and gestured for me to give him a hug. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, giving him a hug.

"Lets step into my office shall we?" He asked, holding the door open for me. I nodded and walked in, looking around his office, noting that there were skateboards on the wall and toys lining the tables.

"So Lilly, what brings you to the Fantasy Factory? Hoping we could make a fantasy come true?" Rob asked, winking at me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I came here for business reasons Rob. I need to interview you for the magazine I work for."

I watched as he nodded and thought about what I have said.

"No. The last time I was interview I was C listed." He stated, crossing his arms.

"Rob please? You know I wouldnt do that to you! Everything I write will be honest and wouldnt hurt you or your reputation in the slightest. I swear." I said, a pleading look on my face.

He seemed to think about it and he smirked.

"Alright alright, Ill let you interview me on a few conditions. One, you have to hangout with all of us this week. Two, you have to talk to everyone especially the Pfaffs."

I looked at him with wide eyes then glared.

"Why would I want to talk to the Pfaffs?" I asked, hands clenching into a fist.

"Oh come on Lilly. They were your best friends and I know you must miss them a little bit. I mean, youre still wearing the necklace Scott got you and the bracelet Chris got you."

I blushed and looked away mumbling a "fine" under my breath.

"Oh, and one more thing," He smirked, "you have to skate."


End file.
